dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 3 Episode 82: The Unborn Epilogue
6c9b064bf52929cc18db867ee5cd4bb3.jpg 1 10 days later... Zane/Kaiuri: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrzvAzLh7vs ) The colors bled over the glass as Zane glanced out the window. She sped through Kasaihana City on one of the bullet trains. The car she sat in was empty except for her and a few other nameless residents in the area. Turning her head, the ivory beauty stared down in her lap with her chin lowered. Images of the previous battle replayed over and over in her head. Each scene flashed in monochrome panels. The sight of men clad in frozen armor and weapons forged from the most bitter frosts. All of them being birth by thousands and rising in repeat to avenge their fallen. An adversary with an icy shell so ruthless and glaciers for bone: Unborn. And in the center of it all was a young man. Battered and bruised, but he wasn't beaten. His aura had shifted and left an unsettling feeling in the very pit of her gut. Zane remembered Mike. She had been uneasy with the sudden change in his personality. And then the immensity of his power ? It was violent, unmatched, intense. Wild and filled with unremorse. Uncontrollable . . . You could say that it was a rather unforgettable string of events. Loud Speaker: " Attention passengers. We are approaching our next stop, on the east side of the district. Please, be careful before disembarking." Hearing the conductor she shook her head clear. It was her stop. Zane made sure that she had everything before leaving the train. Her thick arctic white hair had been pulled up high and tightly knitted in two lengthy braids. A few silver strands swung loose in the mild spring breeze. Dark denim overall shorts lazily draped over her wide hips. A short sleeve mint crop top snugged in place around the curve of her still developing bust beneath the blue jean material. The alabaster skin of her arms and legs lay exposed. Anyone could see the visible tone in her arms and thick long legs. She looked mildly boyish, but she liked herself that way. A short while after getting off the train, the young warlock had made her final turn on foot. She hesitated as she continued to follow the directions printed on a small sheet of paper in her hand. The light tapping of her footsteps slowed and soon her mint green timberland boots came to a halt. Her aquamarine irises glanced up from her homemade map to look at the gold numbers marking the closely built housing buildings. She had found it. Zane: " . . . " She gave way to a heavy sigh, before placing the paper back in her pocket. She stood silently, staring completely still at the front door to Mike's home. Part of her hesitated. Nobody had heard a thing from the budding wolfblood in ten whole days. Not, Kin, nor Luna, Not even Cho. Zane had asked about him constantly, but Cho said he knew about as much as anyone. Nothing. The salty sea eyed girl mustered up all the courage she could before raising her hand. With a few moderate knocks of her knuckles against the hollowed wood, she'd hold her breath. She waited for a response. Michael, Zane thought with reserve. Please, open up. The Night Guy: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4OvA06bVi4 ) After Zane knocked on the door, she'd be greeted by none other than his grandmother. Annie Jean. Her silver hair tied up into a Chinese bun she wore an apron and it was caked over in flour, more then likely due to the dinner that Zane would smell behind her. If she looked behind her, she'd seen Michael's cousin Lance playing some sort of game system on the couch. Annie Jean: Oh my goodness... are you... Your that girl. Zane right? Oh my god, c-come in, please come in! She said pulling Zane into there home and closing the door behind her. His grandmother kept the place up well, it was clean, and it smelled nice. His grandmother had been of Chinese and Italian decent. And it was obvious in her facial features. Despite her silver hair, she wasn't wrinkled she looked some what... youthful despite her age and had been almost as good shape as Mikes mother Annie Jean: I'm glad your here... Michael hasn't been talking to much lately. I think... somethings wrong with him. And after Cho's been gone, I can see the effect its played on him. Hold on. She guides Zane to Mikes room before knocking on the door Annie Jean: Mike, hunny? Are you decent. Mike: You can let her in... His grandmothers eyes lit up before she turned her attention back towards Zane Annie Jean: He freaks me out when he does that. That boy has ears like a bat. She'd open up Mikes room door, and inside Michael had been mike sitting on the balcony that connected to his rooms window. His legs swinging left and right as he stared out at the city. He wore a T-shirt that had a large ' X ' on the back. It was red, while the shirt had been white. He had a pair of sweat pants on, and socks on his feet that didn't match. His hair was cut differently to, it was shaved on the sides while the rest laid near the back of his neck in a pony tail of some sort. He his headset in one ear, while the other one had been free of one Annie Jean: I'll... give you two some time alone. She said closing the door behind her. If Zane looked around the room she'd see super hero posters and video games all over the place. Along with a few weights here and there. Mike: Zane... how's it going? Been a few days. He said with his back turned Mike: I could smell you once you were down the street from my apartment complex. And I heard you at the door. You probably gave my grandmother a heart attack. I've never had a girl come over to see me before. He said tilting his head to the right so he could look at her barely, as his sandy brown hair cascaded over his face Mike: So... what's up? What brings you here. Zane/Kaiuri: ( https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OqYCwK4BZK0 ) Zane followed the the older woman as she lead her up the stairs to Mike's room. Annie Jean: " Mike, hunny ? Are you decent." Mike: " You can let her in... " Zane watched his grandmother as she made a weird facial expression. Annie Jean: " He freaks me out when he does that. That boy has ears like a bat. " Zane smiled mildly ammused at the woman's statement. She was on the right track, but Bat wasn't quite the right animal she was looking for. Letting Zane into the room, Mike's grandmother closed it behind of her and left the two alone. The young girl looked around the room. Zane placed one foot in front of the other and took it all in one step at a time. Comic book heroes overlapped each other all over the walls, game discs and covers lay scattered all over a small coffee table in front of the television set. A couple of console game systems sat in the entertainment set below the television. She turned her turquiose irises in the opposite directions to see hand held systems lay on a nighstand next to a queensized bed. Mike's bed was a little untidy, the sheets lay wrinkled. Zane continued to step lightly over the carpet covered flooring. In the corner opposite the tv and games sat a small workout station. A weight bench, some barbells, and dumbells sat in a wide range. She stepped over a few shirts and pants that sat in a dirty pile on the floor. It was like any other teenage boy's room. Almost. And then there was Michael himself. Zane looked up staring at him. His back was facing her. The ivory haired beauty remained silent as the sun set on Kasaihana city. It's fading glory graced the two of them. Both she and Mike were bathed in a painting of glittering golds and vivid oranges. As she stood behind him in silence she rememebered the first time they met. Kasaihana high school had opened it's doors and summer break was at an end. Classes had begun. All student were required to report to classes, in their case, it was homeroom. Back then Mike was a major cornball. He was nothing, but a blob of goofiness and messy brown curls. His grin was goofy, he had been shorter, scrawney and limp. Mike reminded Zane of a ramen noodle. But, eventually things had to change. Now here he was in front of her. His hair was no longer an uncombed mess of curls, but he had shaved it off the sides. It was trimmed and pulled back into a ponytail. He was taller, leaner, broader shoulders, strong arms, darker and more serious. It was clear that Mike had grown up considerably. You're still a nerd. Zane thought bittersweetly to herself. She was glad that somethings never changed. Mike: " Zane... how's it going? Been a few days. " She nodded. It wasn't like Mike could see her of course, but for some reason she wasn't able to say anything at that moment. Mike: " I could smell you once you were down the street from my apartment complex. And I heard you at the door. You probably gave my grandmother a heart attack. I've never had a girl come over to see me before. " He turned his head just enough to lay an eye on her. Zane felt the breath go still in her lungs as Mike's dark emerald eyes set their sights on her. She felt herself swimming in them for a brief moment and noticed . . . even the look in his eyes had changed too. Mike: " So... what's up? What brings you here. " The young warlock looked away and unknowingly her fingers began to do the weird figidting thing that she did when she was nervous or unsettled. Her fingers fumbled by her sides as a few loose silver strands fell to frame the sides of her porcelain doll features of her face. Zane: " Nothing really, I was just running a few errands for Master Conan. I finished with them and figured since I was already on this side of town that I should swing by and see how things were. " Her thick celtic accent wavered only subtly. It was a small lie. In fact, there had been no errands. To be completely honest Zane had mapquested Mike's home address. Zane: " No one has heard anything from you. I just wanted to check on you . . . See how you were doing since -- " She stopped herself mid sentence as flashes of the battle pierced the path of her train of thought. Zane: " Michael. " She said his first name in whole before taking a couple steps forwards. Now Zane stood only a couple feet from him. " How are you doing ? " The Night Guy: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_WpByEzJBM ) Mike: How am I feeling? He smirked, shaking his head left to right before tilting his head back with his eyes closed. Mike: How am I? feeling... well, lets see heheh. Mike let that question sit within the pitt of his mind, tumbling , twisting itself within his subconscious as he searched for an answer Mike: Honestly Zane? I feel, cold. I feel... I guess I feel like the wind. I feel bodiless, empty almost. Like something that was apart of me, has drifted away. Its not with me anymore. I feel cold, desolate and dispatched. I was supposed to be a hero. Or... at least I tried to be. I've always wanted to ask you. How do you deal? With being what you are? Do you like it? Or did you just accept it? Did you choose to be a Warlock? I didn't get to choose. It was between life or death for me. I was dying, and Kin bit me, to keep me alive. But... I guess you could say that was fate. The moment he did, it was determined that I was something called ' The Wolf Prophet'. So do you know what that means Zane? That means that I was chosen to be what i was. Something had me in its great design, that I, Michael Allen, was destined to almost get killed in an alleyway, so that Kin could bite me. Something planned for this, meaning... I didn't get to choose. So at first i resented this power, i hated it, everything about it. But, eventually, i began to accept it. I realized that I was it, I am a Wolf. He turns his head around so he can face her, pulling off of the balcony and walking into his room as the wind began to pick up around him, and then around her as well. His posters began to flap against the walls, the curtains blowing against the windy breeze that took flight just slightly out of his balcony window. Mike: I figured, if i became a hero. Then it would give this power a higher purpose. And for a long time i thought that it was the correct thing to do. I never realized how much danger i had been placing others in by not knowing just what I am. I killed Wolfbloods during that last fight, the same people i'm supposed to sheparding to some kind of 'promise land' or whatever the hell that means. How do you deal with it Zane. How do you deal with the Killing. How do you make so... you can sleep at night, knowing you've taken a life. And why do i feel so cold, so voidful. I haven't slept in 6 days. I haven't ate, i haven't left my home. I've just been here... staring out of this window. And I want to know why, why do i feel this way. His eyes stared back into her own with a focused glare, never breaking from her gaze. It had been the wolf in him, fully awoken, and fully aware Mike: I want to know, just how exactly... does one deal with this emptiness within there hearts after they've killed someone. Zane/Kaiuri: ( https://m.youtube.com/watch?list=PL0CIK6aA5edTLIAtSONMuf0Xm6kFTOmKi&v=wG1jDewno34 ) Zane listened as Mike described the incidents leading up to the night of his turning. His words seemed to be filled with comtempt and a cold controlled anger. It was obvious that he hadn't like the power given to him in the first place. It was clear to Zane that he felt someone out there was jerking his life around like a child's yoyo. Unlike Zane who has always known the supernatural and has always been familiar to it, Michael has not. Mike was once a normal boy and suddenly his humanity was stripped away from him. Granted it was to save his life, but like all nicely wrapped presents it's wrapping paper is sure to give you a few paper cuts. Mike was given the gift of new life by Kin. However, the wolfblood venom was the fine print in the deal. And he had no knowledge of it at all. All the while, it was forging itself into his DNA. Zane's opal gaze followed Mike as he broke away from his balcony. A gush of wind flew in behind him. Her braids whipped around in the strong breeze. Mike: " I figured, if I became a hero. Then it would give this power a higher purpose. And for a long time I thought that it was the correct thing to do. I never realized how much danger I had been placing others in by not knowing just what I am. I killed Wolfbloods during that last fight, the same people I'm supposed to be sheparding to some kind of ' promise land ' or whatever the hell that means. How do you deal with it Zane ? How do you deal with the killing. How do you make so... you can sleep at night, knowing you've taken a life. And why do I feel so cold, so voidful. I haven't slept in 6 days. I haven't ate, I haven't left my home. I've just been here... Staring out of this window. And I want to know why, why do I feel this way. " Mike spun to face Zane full on. His eyes were intense, dark, lost. She paused gazing back into his eyes. He was searching for answers. Real answers. Zane's blooming sea green irises never left his. They seemed to be locked into each other's eyes for what seemed a while. Mike: " I want to know, just how exactly...does one deal with this emptiness within their heart after they've killed someone. " Zane felt a lump in her throat as she stared at him. Zane: " You move. " The two words would have hung in the thick silence between them. She cleared her throat. Zane: " Michael. I've been a killer, all my life. In the span of my childhood I have probably ended more lives than you can ever hope to encounter in your furture. From the moment I slipped free of my mother's womb, to the moment I turn my back on this world -- It's all I will ever be. All I have ever known is how to kill. My kind has trained coutnless others before me and will bring up countless more in the future in the very ways that were forced on me. In our culture, to kill creatures of the night are to bring honor to your name. Their blood dripping from the silver of your blade bathes the swordsman in glory. It is our duty and our occupation. To refuse this path is to be looked upon a weakness. " She lowered her head. Then she held her chin high and spoke with purpose. Zane: " You cannot allow the deaths inflicted by your own two hands to slowly kill you. When we were facing that icey bohemoth, you were placing your life on the line. For the greater good of the city you stood on the frontlines. The others of your kind -- Your bretheren. They gladly did the same. Marching into battle they knew the risks and they knew that the chances of them coming out alive were hanging in the balance. Even so, they chose to go into battle. What happened was . . . It was a terrible fate. However, you have to rememeber what else came out of it. Unborn was defeated ! Yes. There was a great deal of casualties, but remember that there were even more on the way had you not done what you did. " Zane's gaze grew into a flame. The fire in her eyes now rivalling the ice in Mike's. Zane: " We fight, we kill, we grieve, we move. It's okay to grieve, Mike. Just don't stay still for too long. You don't honor your fallen by wallowing in in sorrow and pity. You do better to honor their deaths by getting up. You move. " The Night Guy: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QhQ1HLQSkw ) Mike:... His clothing continued to blow in the wind as he stared back into her eyes before he turned his attention to the city behind him and he'd walk towards the balcony again. Mike: We... move. His eyes slanted and his fist would clench, his throat tightening itself up before he'd nod his head Mike: We move. He'd turn his head towards her again, a deep scowl on his face before he huffed his chest up Mike: If that's the case... He said as his eyes began to glow a bright blue, the wind picking up around Zanes body , this being a product of Mikes prophet power showing itself in small increments this time around. This pretty showing how he'd trained himself to use it a bit more since the last time he was seen. Zanes body would have been lifted towards him as he stood next to the railing of the balcony before her body was tossed right into him and they'd both go toppling off the edge. Before she could panic however he'd take both of his arms around her waist as they both soared down his apartment complex towards the ground. Mike: If that's the case then... I love you. Zane... His eyes shifting from blue to green again before he'd lock his lips onto her own. His eyes closing tightly while he pressed her onto him. Below them had been a pool of water from the apartment complex's pool obviously. THUSSHHHH The Water would splash around the two of them while they drifted down into the bottom of the pool, her soft lips being encompassed by his own dominating ones. While firm hands gripped her lower back tightly to his own body. The Wind would slice through the waves around the two as he'd continue to kiss her ( https://i.gyazo.com/dd6de657449cf9de6fe43b86c612cc34.png ) Annie Jean: M-Mike! Mike! What have you done to that girl!? Lance: Smooth, first time you get a girl over. And you throw her over your balcony. I bet he's the best with the ladies in his entire school. Lance said eating an apple on the door frame while Mikes grandmother had been over gripping tightly to the railing of his balcony. Little did she know that they had indeed been safe, and Mike had been in control of the situation the whole time. Ignoring his grandmothers plea while he continued to violate her lips against his own Zane/Kaiuri: ( https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2PEph_Y86wg ) Out of nowhere a strange sensation began to flood her being. All around her she felt the air run around her in circles. The wind flew all throughout the room. Zane's eyes widened are the postsers on the walls began to flap rhythmicly and curtains in the windows began to sway in the breeze. It was strange, she felt the gale begin to dance around her in circles. Looking to Mike, Zane noticed that he was the cause. It was weird. She felt as if she were floating. Mike: " We... move. If that's the case..." In an instant Zane watched as Mike's irises shifted from green and bled blue. She gasped sharply as a warm breeze swarmed her body. Looking down, she noticed her feet we no longer touching the ground. Whoa ! Zane thought to herself as she levitated inches in the air. But it didn't stop there. Zane: " Gahhh ! " She felt her breath catch in the pit of her lungs as the strange winds snatched her up. Zane was pulled clear towards Mike, she held her hands up in the moment as if she could stop what was happening. Instead they simply landed palms open against his chest and her body knocked hard against Mike. The next thing she knew, she was falling ! They both were. Her braids were flailing so much in his breeze that they became undone. White wintery strands cascaded all around her. She felt her heart jump and lodge itself into her throat as they fell. Their bodies scaled straight past the stories and zipped like a shooting star in the twilight. Mike: " If that's the case then... I love you. Zane... " Zane felt everything around her go blank. They were falling in a dead silence. Her eyes locked onto his. She found herself lost in vivid colors of his shifting gaze. And her tongue sat numb in her mouth. She was mute. Her whole body had went numb. She hadn't even noticed when Mike's arms had slipped themselves' tightly in place around the slim of her waist . . . or when his large hands rested themselves on the small of her back . . . not even when he had brought the softness of his lips to rest against her own. And then they dropped dead in the water. Their bodies sunk like a couple of pebbles to the bottom of the pool. Mike hadn't let up one bit. His body forcing itself into her own, his arms holding her within his grasp. Slowly, Zane felt herself letting go. Her eyes became heavy and while drifting close. Her supple curves melted against his rigid figure. She found herself tying both of her legs around his waist. Her fingers somehow found their way around his neck. They trailed up to the base of his ponytail and it came undone between her fingertips. Suddenly, the numbness from earlier had disipated. Her plum colored lips smoothed over his own. And it was clear. This huntress had finally fallen to her prey. Annie Jean: " M-Mike! Mike! What have you done to that girl!? " Lance: " Smooth, first time you get a girl over. And you throw her over your balcony. I bet he's the best with the ladies in school. " To Zane their voice were nothing more than background noise at this point. She was too far gone by now. Tightening her arms around the back of Mike's neck she attempte to pull him closer if it were possible. The supple flesh of her ample breasts cushioned themselves against his hard flat chest. Her mouth slowly melding with his as she part her lips only slightly. Just one more moment. She pleaded. She didn't want this moment to slip through her fingers. 2 The Night Guy: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iNczzhZmbc ) And Just like that, like Zane said. We move Images of Zane running roof-top to roof-top with Mike in his night-guy attire are shown as they twist and turn through the night in almost perfect unison behind one another I'll always carry the pain for those who died because of Unborn and... because of me. I hope that in there next life they can forgive me. But I can't stop, I have to keep pushing. Not only for me, but for everyone! Im a hero to these people. A hero isn't based on power, being a hero means to have the courage to do whats right, no matter what. Pedestrian: Wooo! Night-Guy! The know me, they shout my name as i soar through the streets Night Guy: There you go. I hope he doens't get stuck up there again. If he does give me a call. Mike hands the young girl a card after giving the girl her cat back. The Card had the NG ( Night-Guy )logo on it, along with his hero hotline emergency number Child: Thank you Mr.Night guy! Night-guy: No biggie. Seeya later! And remember! Call me if you need help no matter what! Mike said as he dashed into an alleyway leaping back onto the roof where Zane had been waiting for him with her arms crossed before the both of them lunged forward into the dark depths of the city again And no problems ever to small for me. If someone needs me... then im there... Old lady: A little to the left young-man. Night-Guy: Right here? I didn't even think they had old TV's like this, why is there an Antenna connected to this, where is the Wifi seeder? Old Lady: Such a nice young-man. Old Man (Husband): Back in my day we aint have no Wifi seeders, we had to have the cable guys come hook up in our houses! Just hold the god-damn antennas! Mike says as he awkwardly holds the Antenna in a postion that requries him to be upside down on one hand while one antenna is in his mouth, and another is in his hand that was free. I know that no matter what, i have to keep moving. I have to keep pushing forward no matter what. Because... that's what Heroes do. Im not the coolest guy, or the best fighter, but im still a hero. And I'll put my life on the line for anyone who needs it. Because I'm the Night-Guy. And... this is my city. Image pans out to Mike landing on a pedestal scanning over D1 before Zane would leap next to him with her own Domino mask over her face, skin tight black suit hugging every aspect of her body before she'd look at Mike nodding her head and the both of them leap off of the edge of the building together End End Credit Scene I The Night Guy: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5zr3U61IXg&index=8&list=PL503BC1939916875E ) Kin had been walking through the cities of Kasaihana city when a shadowy figure leaped down from the darkness that surrounded the night in its chilling embrace. This mysterious fighter stood with blade in hand, the only thing visible on his body in the Total Darkness. This shadowy man landed on a trashcan, in his other hand a blade similar to the one sported in his opposing hand, tossing it to Kin whom caught it with his right hand. He'd ash and flick his cigarette away for slanting his eyes ???: I told you. I'd get my rematch right... Kin: (Sniffs, and then smirks. ) Yup you sure did. ???: That's right... now's the time just for that. Now that Unborn's out of the way you have time now. More than enough time. Kin: Why'd you bring me the sword Conan. Conan would have stepped from the shadows wearing a black suit similar to Zanes with his hands gripping tightly to his Katana, removing his glasses by throwing them against the wall Conan: I haven't forgiven you for that cheap shot you gave me the other day. Your better then me with your hands, but lets see how you play on sword combat. You were Tahira's best student you know. And i was the best swordsman in all of Zanzibar Stone. However Let my brother Tobi hear that though but he'd surely disagree I'm sure. And to add insult to injury your fleabag Beta is dating someone i consider rather close to me. Kin: Your into younger girls now? Conan: You know... what I mean. She's like a sister to me. Kin: Hmph, Shouldn't you be fighting him for your sisters honor not me? Kin gets into a stance with the sword, both hands gripping the hilt Conan: I could Kill your prophet in seconds. This will prove a more challenging battle. Conan charged Kin blade in hand and they would have an exchange of sword slashes until Conan got the best of Kin disarming him with a strike from the hilt into Kin's jaw. This Was then followed with a kick in the back into the wall behind him. But Kin would deflect said kick with a kick of his own then gripping Conan by his throat and with inhuman strength, he'd chuck him towards a wall that belonged to a restaurant. Conan used a sign to blow the wall into pieces before he'd land into someone's kitchen. Kin followed behind him literally leaping into the room with a kick coated in purple chi! The kick was blocked with Conan's forearms, he then took grip to Kin's legs, slinging him into another side of the kitchen! Kin's body hit the wall and Conan would have leaped over the counter grabbing two knives at the same time. Kin landed against the wall. Turning his attention to Conan whom was charging right at him with both blades in hand. As Conan leaped in the air to stab Kin in both of his shoulders. Kin would use a push blast to knock him higher into the air only to then conjure ice spikes from the ground where Conan would land! However the Warlock would ready himself, twisting his body in mid-air and using both knives to stab into the ice spikes. Landing on them instead. Both Knives stabbed into the tip of the ice spike, if he hadn't done this he would have been impaled face first. Kin: Someone's been working out. Conan: -Slants his eyes- ( https://i.gyazo.com/c608270ba328424e4f2787daff8c6e31.gif ) Leaping off of the edge of the ice pillar. Conan would then stab himself with looked to be some kind of super serum Kin: ... Venom Kin's cocky smirk faded quickly when he saw the juiced up Conan pull a blade from his back that literally made from a metal that Kills Oni's. Just the extraction of this sword caused the whole building to shake! Conan: Now... i shall truly slay you dog. Meet my new blade ' Void less' I've always slayed 15 Alpha's whom had way more power then you with it. Kin: Oh Conan, don't be so Naive. There is no Alpha stronger then me. Infact...I'm the strongest of them all. Let me show you Kin's eyes would glow a bright purple before he'd shift into his Lucifer form with both of his arms crossed smirking at Conan as his body glowed with the unholy power. Even the sky would have shifted into a bright purple as the energy continued to radiate around him Conan: Oh COME ON! What is this!? This isn't even fair! Kin: Tasanagi's don't fight fair. We never do. Conan: I thought they were kidding when they said you went to hell! Its whatever, I'm still taking your head! This will become a ballad! The Monster Slayer vs a God! Conan leaped into the air with his blade pulled behind him while his CHi began to radiate ferociously around his body. Kin would have done the same blasting towards him with both of his arms pulled back as he smirked. The Two would collide into each other, as for the winner of this bout. It will be stated at a much later date II The Night Guy: Back in Zanzibar stone ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3N-O5BCZSM ) The White haired prince stood on the roof-top of Zanzibar stone with both of his arms pulled behind his back and his eyes closed. The fires had finally been put out, and the city was scared to hell of course. But Tobi would only smirk in response. Zach: All of it... look at what they've done. Tobi: That's just nature. Zachariah. Simply nature. Playing it's course. Zach: Here we go, not this again. What do you mean it's 'Nature.' Tobi: Wildfires were once essential to the American West back, before the bomb's dropped. And even before then. Prairies and forests burned regularly, and those fires not only determined the mix of flora and fauna that made up the ecosystem, but they regenerated the land. When people replaced wilderness with homes and ranches, they aggressively eliminated fire. But now, scientists are trying to bring fire back to the wilderness, to recreate what nature once did on its own. People don't really understand that fire regenerates, and it's a natural process that the earth needs. For millennia, fire kept this place a sea of thick, knee-high sagebrush and short grass, patched with clusters of aspen trees. Two in a half centuries ago, the government decided to stop all wildfires. That move upset the balance of the ecosystem. What i'm saying is, this? This here before you. Is a product of regeneration. History is repeating itself. Images of wolfbloods and other supernatural creatures living in harmony and disharmony would show, all of said flashes of images would be areas that cover most if not all of the skylands. We are needed, more then we ever had been needed before. This... will make us stronger. A Warlock in a white lab coat opens the door to the roof tops with a clipboard in hand Doctor: Come with me boys. The Brothers made there way down to where the doctor had instructed them to. Doctor: I'm... going to warn you boys. It isn't a pleasent sight. He- Tobi: Show us. Doctor: I-... Hm, listen i really don't th- Tobi would have turned his head towards the doctor glaring Tobi: Show us... Now... The Doctor would have gulped before looking at both him and Zach both before he turned around to his keyboard typing away rapidly. As he did the pod where Master Katon's body had been stored was unveiled to his two sons. His skin charred to a crisp, he suffered the whole death. Body burned to oblivion. Doctor: He suffered 3rd degree burns, even we have trouble healing from most things. Count that and his old age and... it was only a matter of time. I'm sorry boys, if there's anything I can do. Zach: Dad... He'd place his hands on to the old man's cold dead hands. Tobi pushed Zach aside before he'd rip open Conan's top. There he found a single strand of hair Tobi would have closed his eyes for a brief moment. Allowing his thoughts to shift back to a previous conversation he had with his father before his death. Tobi, its good that you've come home as well. I have a request for you. But not as father to son. But as Man to man. Warrior to Warrior. He says turning his head towards Tobi Katon: I have business that i'll need to attend to in the near future. The old man, Coxrin, he has grown sick. I've hid this from the others, it would bring forth a great level of despair and would ultimately destroy morale. I need you to take my place as secondary Grand-Master of The Warlocks of Zanzibar Stone. You see my son, there is corruption in our ranks, within our order. Ones like your older Brother Conan, are bringing a blightful like appearance upon our faction. This I cannot allow, this i will not allow. I need someone who understands our ways, who shares my strength. Only you can handle this task. Your brother Zack, as much as i care for him. Is simply a Pawn. A weapon to be used, a good weapon however, but a weapon... none the less. Will you take on my offer Tobi? Will you lead our people while I'm away? Tobi would open his eyes, returning to reality. Tobi:... After coming back to reality, he'd reach his hand forward picking up the stray strand of hair before he'd give it a few sniffs. His eyes widen in disbelif before turning his attention over to his younger brother. He'd then jack his brother up by his shirt, placing the single strand of hair to his nose Tobi: Do you smell that? Zach: I-I don- Tobi: DO YOU SMELL THAT! Zach rips free from his brothers grip before pushing him Zach: Yeah asshole! It's Zane. Lay the fuck off. I'm upset about Dad dying to but you don- Tobi: Zane Harper. Killed our father... Tobi said turning his back on both the Doctor and Zach Tobi: Now that's... interesting. Tobi would have walked down the hallway, busting through the doors of the room he had been in previously. As he walked, he'd keep his head low before he began to manically laugh while walking down the hall Tobi: Now that's INTRESTING In deed... III The Night Guy: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdOOLRccenE ) The charred body that once belonged to Unborn/Langston lie on the cold desolate ground of the Skylands burned to a crisp until... a man with dark black wings floated down from the heavens with an enterouage of other winged men and women. His wings had been completely black however and his eyes glowed a bright gold unlike the others with him. His hair a dark obsidian black that swayed left to right in the air before he hovered his right hand over the broken form before him ???: Look at you. No child of mine will be beaten so easily. Rise again. He'd fire a beam of energy into the burned form restoring life to it, only to then pull Unborn from Langston's sleeping body that had now been restored back to life. Unborn had been on his knees, panting as he looked up to the man whom had restored him Unborn: Panting You! He'd attempt to punch the dark haired figure before his fist simply phased through him and he was knocked back, as the dark haired and golden eyes angel blasted Unborn back to the ground with a snap of his fingers Unborn: Damn you! Inugami.... Inugami: Long time no see... Son. I see this universe even got the best of you, like i thought it would. Shameful. Unborn: I'm not ready yet! I was supposed to conquer this world first, and then face you myself! Inugami: You were never meant to take this world. Unborn: What?! What do you 'Meant' Inugami: isn't it obvious? I knew you'd come here, looking for me. So I came here, and waited for you to before I made my next move. I needed an assessment on my enemies before i charged into battle. And it seems they do indeed have anomalies here. Unborn: Wait... What! Y-You knew i'd follow you here!? Inugami: That's right. This universe has mortals in it, that the other previous universes do not. There's a reason why this universe has the strongest versions of the others dimensions. I plan to find out why. But I've seen several anomalies already. Zane Harper, the Warlock whom's destiny is to become something linked to the very creatures she hunts. Broderick Pearson, the young Titan with power he has yet to break from the mold. A power that will even challenge me in the times to come if i do not play my cards right. Tobi, the Dark Prince Warlock whom will change the tide of the supernatural world as wel all know it soon enough, along with his brothers, Axel, Zach, and even Conan. Cho Kiryu the wolf who follows his own path. Despite all odds. And then... the one who defeated you... By this time, Langston's eyes were starting to crack open, as he watched the godly figure hover above Inugami Inugami: The Wolf-Prophet, the Key to the supernatural world. And many, many more. This world is filled with what i call ' Variables' that's what makes this universe the strongest! That's why i have to kill these variables before they reach adult-hood. Or there power may be even to much for me. But you've given me a bit of information already. You've seen a few of them in action thanks to that one over there. He said pointing to Langston, Unborn's eyes lighting up with fear Ingaumi: Because of him, i'll have a bit more information on how to fight these ' Variables' and handle them accordingly. You've played your part well, son. Now, its time to come home. Unborn: NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME-AAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Inugami would destroy him, absorbing his soul into him, his eyes flashing a bright blue for a moment as Inugami submerged himself deep within the subconscious of Inugami. His memories becoming his own. Langston would groan and Inugami would smirk before he and the others with him all took flight into the air, moving at the speed of light. Leaving the teen in the wilderness to fend for himself. IV The Night Guy: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=er-KJvU8_5U ) Not to far off in the slums of Kasaihana city Walter: Again. Blo'Ro: HUAH! Blo'Ro would punch a golden titanium steel like slate over and over his fist denting it just slightly Walter: Your still being weak. What kind of monster are you. AGAIN! Walters eyes shifted into a bright red this time, forcing Blo'Ro's eyes to do the same as he began to punch even harder. Prince Maxon had been watching with his arms crossed as well Walter: Micheal Allen, he made a fool out of you. He made you look weak. He played you... like a fool. Blo'Ro hits th_e slate harder Walter: He turned you into a monster, made you eat, and kill all of your friends. You'll never have a normal life again. Blo'Ro's eyes began to turn into a bright purple as his aura around his body began to rapidly increase Blo'Ro: I'LL KILL HIM! Walter: You've been saying that for weeks, but you haven't convinced me! SHOW ME THEN! OR WILL YOU ALWAYS BE A LOSER, A WEAKLING! Blo'Ro: IM NOT... A WEAKLING! Walter: Mike thinks so, he's stronger then you, better then you! Do you want him to do what he did to you when you two were kids, don't you remember what he did to you!? How he... embarrassed you? Blo'Ro: I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM! I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!!!!!!!!!!! AGGGGGGGGH!!!!!!!!!! Blo'Ro would slam his fist into the wall once more causing the metal slate to cave in completely but only because he had transformed! His once grotest state had been morphed due to the months of training with Walter and Maxon increasing his power. He was now... An Alpha ghoul ( https://i.gyazo.com/ce71e6c4bd68f36f64bd6085d14a6250.png ) Walter would smirk, standing with his arms crossed as the now transformed Blo'Ro punched the whole wall down with his bare hands, his aura exploding around his body rapidly Walter: He's ready. Blo turned his head towards Maxon and the others through the visor of his transformation attire Blo'Ro: I'm going to Kill... Michael Allen. Final - FINAL ending Within Keyome Tasanagi's office, it had been none other then Keyome Tasanagi himself. He stood with both hands behind his back staring out at Kasaihana city as the rain continued to pour behind him. Thunder would clap and in the distance had been a sopping wet Night-Guy with two Kagemaru's in both of his hands, dropping them both to his feet Keyome would place his hand in the air to Hault the hero. The Night-guy stopped in his tracks readying himself for combat before Keyome would finally speak. Keyome: So I see, you have finally come to face me. I was wondering when you'd figure out that i had been connected to all of this. Night-Guy: That's right. Its been you this whole time... i knew it, i always did. Keyome: And how did you know? I'm delighted to hear. Night-Guy: When I was tracking down an enemy of mine. You were the one whom had been hitting up the museums in the city, you were looking for something. At first I didn't know. It wasn't until a group of military trained ninja's attacked the home of Thomas flint in search of something, called ' Shard of Nirvana' this is what you had been looking for. After looking into police files, the ninja's were unnamed but i overheard one of the officers mutter how he had been an ex-Kagemaru, and an ex-Wolf battalion. He knew all about WB operations. And he knew how there units worked. He was positive that the unit that attacked the home, had been none other then Killer Wolves units, that belong to your PMC. Keyome: Smart, i see my grandson has trained you well. Night-Guy: I had a feeling you knew who I was. Keyome: Indeed. I also know that you and he, and your bestfriend cho are Wolfbloods, and i know about your crush, the Warlock Zane Harper, and your mother Maranda, and where your grandmother Annie Jean goes to play bingo every Friday. What a nice lady that is, would be a shame of something were to happen to her the next time she goes out on a nice Friday night. Night-Guy: ... Keyome: So you got what I was saying, good boy. Now your going to listen to me. You won't speak a word to Kin about this, i'm sure he has his suspicions, but he doesn't have the solid proof to pin it on me. As long as you keep your mouth shut Michael Allen. If you do tell my grandson however, I will kill everyone, that you care about, do I make myself clear? Night-Guy: Why would I tell Kin... I can stop you myself! Keyome: I have killed thousands of men whom are stronger then you dog. Night-Guy: What do you want with these Shards, and what are they? Before Mike could continue to interrogate Keyome a group of Ninja's dressed in red blasted through the air vents, and the windows in the room all of them equipped with bladed weapons or SMG's. Then the doors behind Mike would blast open and a women in red attire came storming into the room with two Katana's in hand stared Keyome down with a glare filled with vengeance. Keyome turned with a smirk on his face as he ripped his suit top off to show his glowing metal arms before he got down into his stance. The female in red ninja attire and her soldiers all rushed the EX-Mob boss in a hand to hand exchange but Keyome would get the best of the Ninja. Mike stood dumbfounded as he watched the Aged Keyome dispatch of the Ninja group and the girl with ease, beating into them relentlessly with his fists. ????: Damn you old man! You won't get away with this. Keyome: ( Lifting up the female in red by her throat) Oh I think I will. Those eyes, you have my blood in you don't you. Your a Tasanagi. Suddenly one of those SMG's would fire! The Night-Guy would have unloaded a full clip on Keyome before he could finish the girl! But Keyome would simply throw up his right arm to block the incoming bullets. Keyome: Ha! A hero using a gun? Well played boy. I tell you what, i'll give you a hint. Everything your looking for, will be answered in china. Everything that's ever happened, and will happen, is connected to that land, and the wars there. And if you come there, to stop me. Bring only yourself, don't make me kill one of my flesh in blood. Hahahah! Come on hero. Catch me if you can. Keyome would sprout dark wings from his back before he kicked the window out of his office flying away! Mike would run to the edge to stop him but it was to late. And to add insult to injury, the female whom came in to attack Keyome, and her ninja crew... had vanished. Night-Guy: What the hell is going on... Category:Saga 3 Category:The Unborn Son